Some activities require a great degree of concentration. It has been observed that a change in behavior upon carry out an activity may lead to very different results in terms of achievement of the activity.
For example, when carrying out sport, the body behavior of the person may have great influence on the sports results.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for monitoring the behavior of a person relative to the activity carried out by said person.
One object of the present invention is to provide such a method and a system allowing such monitoring.